itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
First Fantasy 7/ Thrift Outback
First Fantasy 7/Thrift Outback is the 21st Episode of Season 5 of MAD First Fantasy 7: Cloud must find who started the meator to destroy Gaia and Cloud's mom's house Thrift Outback: Australian animals sing how bling they are down under. Sketches: 1.MADvent Calendar: Been playing with Joe all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed! Friday: 5:00 PM: JZ realest a new lullaby album called: "J-ZZZZZ" Tuesday 11:00 AM: Donuts are claimed to be good, but bolts and nuts aren't! Thursday: 4:00 PM: Kids in Africa finally get there TV sets, just so they can watch this! 2.Intro 3.First Fantasy 7 '''(Spoof Of Final Fantasy 7) 4.Animated Marginals 5.Hamburgeler Jay Walks (Animated By Mike Wartella) 6.Kung-Fu Pantry (Ad Parodies Segment,Spoof of Kung Fu Panda) 7.Man Sell Fried Chicken During Marathon (Animated By Nate Theis) 8. Ethan Hunt's Daily Routine (Spoof Of Mission Impossible) 9. Original Video Game Names (Cartoon) 10. '''PCVS (Ad Parodies, Spoof Of CVS & Mac& Windows PC) 11. Corduroy Get Button Stuck To Throat (Animated By Rubber House)(Spoof Of Corduroy) 12. Spy Vs Spy- Liquid Form Spy (Stop Motion Segment) 13.Animated Marginals 14. Chris's Morning (Animated And Written By Slapp-Me-Do) 15.Paddle Ball Reads A Bowling Ball Catalog (Cartoon) 16. Hiltoon Hotel (Spoof Of Hilton Hotel & Disney,Nickelodeon,Cartoon Network and various other cartoon characters 17. Color In The Lines (Animated By Mike Wartella) 18. Thrift Outback (Spoof Of Thrift Shop by Mackelmore and Ryan Lewis,Music Parody Segment) 19. Credits 20. 5 Second Cartoon- From PCVS- The boy still can't decide to get a computer or candy bar Voices: Chris Cox: Sephron,Cloud's Mind,Bunny Dad,Lord Shen, Water Seller, Ethan Hunt, Original Video Games Names Announcer,Paddle Ball Grey Delise: Aerith, Avalanche Member, Tigress,Bunny Woman,Boy's Mom,Girl,Unicorn,Minnie Mouse,Dee Dee,Sandy Cheeks,Daisy Duck Mikey Day: Cloud, Squaid, Red 13, Hamburger Police, Mr. Ping, Pig, Monkey,Crane, Protien Bar Seller,IMF Agent, Man, PCVS Clerk,Dexter,Pluto,Simba,Patrick Star,Invader Zim, The Grim Reaper, Ren Kevin Schink: Cloud's Mom,Kait Sith,Yuki,Hamburgler,Mantis,Master Shifu,Runner,Fried Chicken Seller,Jim Phelps,Eugene Kittridge,PCVS Annoucer, Boy, PCVS Clerk, Corduroy, Hiltoon Hotel Annoucer, Mikey Mouse, Spongebob Squarepants, Ed Hyena,Painter And The MADvent Calendar Announcer Tara Strong: Viper,Bunny Girl, Woman, Sarah Davies,PCVS Clerk, Shenzi Hyena Carlos Alazraqui: Denji, Koala, Kangaroo,Crocodile, Tasmanian Devil Brian T. Delaney: Po,Aleksander Golitsyn, PCVS Seller, Art Critic Kevin Micheal Richardson: Duck,Luther Stickell, Painter TRIVA -In the Hamburglering sketch, a clown driving a hot dog looks very similar to Ronald McDonald -A picture of Dora,Kia Lan and Alfred make an appearance in the dojo in the Kung-Fu Pantry Ad - This is the only time Earthbound,Club Penguin, CVS, Corduroy and Invader Zim make an appearance - This is the first episode to have a segment written by a special guest -Chris is from an online flash game called "The Impossible Quiz" also made by Splapp -This is the 14th time a main segment had a song in it -The animals in Thrift Down Under are: Kangaroo,Koala,Crocodile,Wombat,Emu,Cane Toad and Tasmanian Devil - This is the 5th time Kung Fu Panda was spoofed -The painting in "Color In The Lines" is "The Starry Night" by Vincent Van Gogh -This is the 2nd time Super Smash Bros was parodied. The first was "Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Icarus" -Original Video Game Titles is similar to the sketch "Movie Titles In Japan"(Episode 26)